scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Independence Day
Independence Day ist ein Science-Fiction-Action-Film von Roland Emmerich. Mit Will Smith und Jeff Goldblum als Hauptdarsteller feierte der Film am 2. Juli 1996 Premiere. 2016 erschien mit Independence Day: Wiederkehr die Fortsetzung. Handlung Es ist der 2. Juli - zwei Tage vor dem Independence Day der USA, als plötzlich riesige Raumschiffe, gebaut von Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, über verschiedene Metropolen auf der Welt verstreut auftauchen. Zunächst hofft US-Präsident Thomas J. Whitmore auf ein friedliches Beeinander mit den Aliens. Doch als die Raumschiffe plötzlich Städte zerstören und Millionen von Leben auslöschen, ist ihr wahres Ziel klar: die komplette Zerstörung der Erde. Werden es die Menschen schaffen, dem ein Ende zu bereiten? Inhalt Zwei Tage vor dem US-amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitstag – dem Independence Day am 4. Juli – schwenkt ein riesiges außerirdisches Raumschiff in eine Erdumlaufbahn ein. Es hat einen Durchmesser von über 550 Kilometern und entspricht etwa einem Viertel der Masse des Mondes. Bald lösen sich circa drei Dutzend kleinere Schiffe von ihm, in der Form von Fliegenden Untertassen mit einem Durchmesser von jeweils etwa 30 Kilometern, und positionieren sich über vielen Metropolen der Erde. Der Satellitenempfang überall auf der Welt ist gestört, Panik und Unsicherheit brechen aus. US-Präsident Thomas Whitmore hofft, mit den Fremden friedliche Beziehungen herstellen zu können, aber der Satellitentechniker David Levinson entdeckt, dass die Satellitenstörungen durch einen geheimen Code verursacht werden, einen Countdown der Aliens, mit dem sie ihre Invasion koordinieren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann er seine Ex-Frau Constance „Connie“ Spano, die Whitmores Pressesprecherin ist, und den Präsidenten warnen und zusammen mit ihnen in der Air Force One fliehen, bevor Washington, D.C. mitsamt dem Weißen Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt wird – wie auch weitere Metropolen, z. B. Berlin, Los Angeles und New York City. Beim Angriff auf L.A. wird die First Lady schwer verletzt. Danach zerstören die Alien-Raumschiffe systematisch weitere Hauptstädte und militärische Einrichtungen überall auf der Welt. Versuche, den Angreifern mit konventionellen und nuklearen Waffen beizukommen, scheitern an ihrer überlegenen Schutzschildtechnologie. Ziel der Air Force One ist die Geheimbasis Area 51, die zur Überraschung des Präsidenten tatsächlich existiert. Hier treffen bald noch einige weitere Akteure ein: Steven Hiller, ein kaltschnäuziger Pilot des United States Marine Corps, der beim Luftkampf mit ausschwärmenden Jagdschiffen der Aliens abgeschossen wurde und dabei aber einen von deren Piloten gefangennehmen konnte, seine Freundin und sein Sohn, die bei ihrer Flucht aus L.A. die First Lady gefunden haben, sowie Russell Casse, ein traumatisierter und alkoholabhängiger Vietnamveteran der U.S. Air Force, der mit seinen Stiefkindern gerade noch rechtzeitig der Katastrophe entkommen ist. Er hat mit den Aliens eine Rechnung offen, da er nach eigenen Angaben zehn Jahre zuvor von ihnen für Experimente entführt worden ist. In Area 51 rüsten nun Wissenschaftler und Militärs unter der Führung Whitmores zum Gegenschlag. Es stellt sich heraus, dass beim Roswell-Zwischenfall vor mehr als 50 Jahren tatsächlich ein abgestürztes Jagdschiff der Angreifer geborgen wurde, das zwischenzeitlich erforscht worden ist, ohne den Wissenschaftlern unter Leitung von Dr. Okun seine Geheimnisse preiszugeben; erst beim Eintreffen des Mutterschiffes setzte sich dessen Energieversorgung wieder in Gang. Der Präsident sieht sich den gefangenen Alien an, der mit ihm per Gedankenübertragung kommuniziert. Dabei erfährt Whitmore, dass die Invasoren vorhaben, die Menschheit zu vernichten und anschließend die Ressourcen des Planeten auszubeuten, so wie sie es bereits vielfach nach Art der Wanderheuschrecken mit anderen Planeten durchgeführt haben. Als der Außerirdische Dr. Okun tötet und versucht, den Präsidenten geistig zu übernehmen, wird er erschossen. Durch eine Bemerkung seines Vaters inspiriert, entwickelt Levinson zusammen mit Hiller einen Plan: Um die Invasionsflotte vernichten zu können, soll das Mutterschiff mit einem Computervirus infiziert werden, der durch das Kommunikationsnetz an alle Tochterschiffe weitergeleitet wird und dann die Schutzschilde aller Tochterschiffe ausfallen lässt. Während Hiller und Levinson am Morgen des 4. Juli mit dem reaktivierten Jagdschiff der Aliens zum Mutterschiff aufbrechen, organisiert Präsident Whitmore einen weltweiten Luftangriff, der zeitgleich mit dem Zusammenbruch der Schutzschilde beginnen soll. Nachdem seine Frau am Vorabend in seinen Armen gestorben ist, nimmt der Präsident, selbst ehemaliger Kampfflieger, nach einer flammenden Rede an seine Leute zusammen mit Russell Casse persönlich an der Luftschlacht teil. Hiller und Levinson gelingt es tatsächlich, unbehelligt in das Mutterschiff einzudringen, wo sie die Vorbereitungen für den Einsatz einer riesigen Invasionstruppe der Außerirdischen beobachten. Nachdem sie angedockt haben, übertragen sie per Funk den Virus. Wie geplant, fallen nach einiger Zeit die Schutzschilde aller Tochterschiffe der Aliens aus, und die Raketen der irdischen Kampfflugzeuge zeigen endlich Wirkung. Als eine Fliegende Untertasse auch Area 51 angreift, opfert sich Russell Casse, indem er seinen Kampfjet mit seiner letzten Rakete, die sich nicht abfeuern lässt, direkt in die Primärwaffe des Alien-Raumschiffs steuert, das dadurch explodiert. Inzwischen wurden Hiller und Levinson im Mutterschiff entdeckt und hinterlassen eine Atombombe mit Verzögerungszünder, um sich dann in einer abenteuerlichen Verfolgungsjagd auf den Weg zurück zur Erde zu machen. Die Bombe zerstört das Mutterschiff, während es den Kampfpiloten überall auf der Erde gelingt, sämtliche Schlachtschiffe der Außerirdischen abzuschießen. Am Ende des Films fahren Hillers und Levinsons Familien mit dem Präsidenten den beiden Piloten entgegen und können beobachten, wie die Trümmer des Mutterschiffs in der Atmosphäre verglühen, während auf der ganzen Welt die Menschen ihren Sieg über die abgeschossenen Alien-Schiffe feiern. Produktion Soundtrack Der Soundtrack von Independence Day wurde von David Arnold kompniert und am 16. September 1996 veröffentlicht. Cast Kritik *3.5 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 6.9 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 6.1 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. Independence Day erhielt eine Mischung von sehr guten bis hin zu mittelmäßigen Kritiken. Was manche an der Lockerheit des Dramas kritisieren, ist für andere ein Grund mehr sich diesen Film anzusehen. In den meisten Fällen bewundert wird aber der perfekt passende Soundtrack von David Arnold. :"It‘s the end of the world as we know it – and I feel fine... Dieser Titel von R.E.M. könnte für den Soundtrack von Roland Emmerichs Sci-Fi-Action-Spektakel „Independence Day“ kaum besser gewählt sein. Denn trotz des dramatischen Szenarios, bei dem die Erde von bösartigen, den Menschen technisch weitaus überlegen Aliens mit dem Ziel der Eroberung und Vernichtung angegriffen wird, handelt es sich hierbei gleichzeitig um einen Feel-Good-Movie, das sich selbst nicht zu ernst nimmt und dabei beste Unterhaltung bietet. ... „Independence Day“ ist trotz aller Dramatik, dem üblichen Pathos und stellenweiser Komik zuallererst ein Actionspektakel, das einfach Spaß macht. Dennoch scheiden sich bei diesem Film bisweilen die Geister. Was die einen daran lieben, ist für die anderen zugleich Hauptkritikpunkt: Ist es doch vor allem die Tendenz, die für ein solches Action-Drama zu erwartende Ernsthaftigkeit durch satirische und bisweilen sogar alberne bis burleske Elemente immer wieder zu unterlaufen, welche Emmerichs Inszenierung geradezu auszeichnet. Sei es Will Smiths Faustschlag ins Gesicht des außerirdischen Piloten, gefolgt von den die Coolness dieser Figur konstituierenden Worten: „Willkommen auf der Erde!“, der Heldenmut des Präsidenten, der sich selbst zum entscheidenden Gefecht in den Pilotensitz schwingt oder die Einsicht, dass – egal ob die Welt untergeht oder nicht – es bei einem solchen Einsatz unerlässlich ist, für den Fall der Fälle immer eine Siegeszigarre auf Tasche zu haben ..." ::- filmstarts.de :"Viele Bilder, die Roland Emmerich hier entwirft, sind so unvergessen wie viele Dialogzeilen. Letzteres ist nicht böse gemeint, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Ansprache des Präsidenten zum internationalen Unabhängigkeitstag vor dem Finale strahlt vor Pathos, ist aber doch prägnant und mitreißend. Viele Filme danach wollten sie kopieren und scheiterten. Independence Day ist ein temporeicher, packender Science Fiction-Film, der in den zerstörerischen Bildern ebenso schwelgt wie er danach die Hoffnung schürt, dass die Menschheit zusammenarbeiten kann, um den gemeinsamen Gegner zu besiegen. Diese Formel funktioniert immer noch und auch die Trickeffekte haben kaum von ihrem Glanz verloren. Die geniale Musik von David Arnold ohnehin nicht. Dass man mitfiebert, liegt an den zwar einfach gezeichneten, aber charmant von tollen Darstellern verkörperten Figuren. Sie bringen die leichten Momente mit einem Augenzwinkern zur Geltung und erwecken eine Geschichte zum Leben, die trotz der Zerstörung irgendwie unbeschwert erscheint. So etwas ist heute kaum mehr vorzustellen und nicht nur deshalb immer noch sehenswert." ::- Treffpunkt: Kritik Auszeichnungen * 1996: Goldene Leinwand: mit einem und zwei Sternen * 1997: Oscar: zwei Nominierungen, davon den für Best Visual Effects gewonnen * 1997: BMI Film & TV Award: Gewonnen (David Arnold) * 1997: Grammy: Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television (David Arnold) gewonnen * 1997: MTV Movie Awards: fünf Nominierungen, davon den für Best Kiss (Will Smith und Vivica A. Fox) gewonnen * 1997: Saturn Award: Gewonnen in den Kategorien bester Science Fiction Film, beste Regie und beste Spezialeffekte sowie acht weitere Nominierungen. * Joe Eszterhas Award Trailer thumb|center|335 px Zitate *"Es ist wie beim Schach ... zuerst bringt man seine Figuren strategisch in Position und wenn der Zeitpunk gekommen ist, dann schlägst du zu. Siehst du? Sie gehen überall auf der Welt in Stellung. Dabei nutzten sie das versteckte Signal um ihre Bewegung zu koordinieren. In etwa sechs Stunden wird das Signal verschwinden und der Countdown ist vorbei." "Und dann was?" "Schachmatt!" - David und Marty *"Willkommen auf der Erde ... Arschloch!" - Captain Steven Hiller zum abgeschossenen Alien *"Weißt du, das sollte mein freier Tag werden ... aber nö ... jetzt muss ich deinen schweren Arsch durch die glühend heiße Wüste schleppen. Und deine Dreadlocks hängen hinten aus meinem Fallschirm raus." - Captain Steven Hiller zum abgeschossenen Alien *"Menschheit. Dieses Wort sollte von heute an für uns alle eine neue Bedeutung haben. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass unserer kleinlichen Konflikte uns aufzehren. Unser gemeinsames Interesse verbindet uns. Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, dass heute der 4. Juli ist und dass sie einmal mehr für unsere Freiheit kämpfen werden. Nicht etwa gegen Tyrannei, Verfolgung oder Unterdrückung, sondern gegen unsere Vernichtung. Wir kämpfen für unser Recht zu leben, zu existieren und sollten wir diesen Tag überstehen wird der 4. Juli nicht mehr länger nur ein amerikanischer Feiertag sein. Sondern der Tag an dem die Welt mit einer Stimme erklärt: Wir werden nicht schweigend in der Nacht untergehen. Wir werden nicht ohne zu kämpfen vergehen. Wir werden überleben. Wir werden weiterleben. Heute feiern wir gemeinsam unseren Independence Day!" - US-Präsident Thomas J. Whitmore *"Ich weiß, dass es viele Dinge gibt, die wir voneinander lernen können, wenn es uns gelingt einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Wir könnten einen Weg zur Co-Existenz finden! Kann es nicht Frieden zwischen uns geben?" "Frieden? Keinen Frieden!" "Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" "Sterben ... alle ..." - US-Präsident Thomas J. Whitmore und ein gefangenes Alien Trivia *Das US-Militär hatte der Crew zugestimmt, ihnen beim Film zu helfen, indem sie ihr erlaubten, auf militärischen Plätzen zu drehen. Als sie aber erfuhren, dass es in Independence Day mitunter um Area 51 geht, zogen sie ihre plötzlich Einwilligung zurück. *Dean Devlin sagte, dass über die Hälfte des Gespräches zwischen Jeff Goldblum, Judd Hirsch und Will Smith improvisiert waren. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:120+ Minuten Kategorie:Außerirdische in Filmen Kategorie:1996 Filme Kategorie:Kriegsfilme Kategorie:Filme von Roland Emmerich